Wake Me Up
by madeline4824
Summary: She looked up to me and smiled; her cherry red lips framing straight white teeth. I noticed that she had the two cute little dimples in her cheeks. Her light chocolate eyes lit up as she raised a hand to wave at me, her smile growing when I eagerly waved back. I didn't know her, but I did know that I'd marry her someday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Two Years, 91 Days

Today was a Pacing Day.

My footsteps had walked this short worn down path in the grass several times, as shown by the dirt patches in the long, healthy grass. The strands of grass waved mesmerizingly in the harsh wind as the sun beat down on the large field I had been occupying for 819 days and counting.

I had a small shed out here at the end of my driveway where I waited. It had a bathroom and a small fridge which housed a few beers and some jerky. There was a small bed that I sometimes stumbled into if it were a Crying Day or if I was simply too lazy to crawl a mile back to my lonely house.

A small, wooden bench that Emmett and I had created for her birthday was placed outside of the shed. It was surrounded by her favorite wildflowers. She hated most normal flowers. I usually camped out on it because I had the best view of the almost abandoned road.

It was a wasted effort since I knew the exact sound of her old truck. I had tinkered with the engine several times, unbeknownst to her.

The only people who bothered to even come down the long winding road were my family and few friends from college that knew me from childhood.

She never came into this state, let alone this county, town, or road.

I don't blame her, I would do the same.

When it was a Pacing Day, I merely walked a few feet to the large trees that littered the large amount of property I owned. There were around ten with rope swings that she and I had tied onto the large limbs. I couldn't bear to tear them down, or touch them. I just let them swing away in the wind, much like I let her.

My hands clenched and shook as my feet thudded against the hard packed dirt. The sun beat down against my black tee-shirt, which I soon stripped off. Even though it was only June, the weather had been within the 90 degree range.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and continued pacing, since I knew that if I even bothered attempting to sit down, I'd just sob and wrench out any food I had consumed today. It was better to be productive than to wallow in my sorrows.

And, yes, I considered waiting to be productive.

Anything it took for her to realize that I'd be here for eternity for her.

Too bad she'd never see my effort.

As I walked my solitary road, the sun slowly lowered itself closer to the branches of trees that flanked the other edge of my property. The sun's rays barely reached me, leaving me in the dark solitude of the field. No headlights lit up the road. She wasn't coming. Again.

Why was I still disappointed after 819 days?

I sighed and trudged into the small shed, flipping on the small flickering light that illuminated the small shed. I threw off my boots and trudged to the small fridge and greedily grabbed a beer and chugged it eagerly before tossing it in the small garbage can and shutting the lid, incase she saw it. She'd have a fit if she knew.

She hated alcohol because of her dad.

I still hated that bastard, even though I had put him in the hospital over two years ago.

He was part of the reason she was gone, therefore, he didn't deserve to breathe.

He was kind of a sore subject for me.

I sighed and debated whether my tired legs would carry me up to my lonely house, or if the inevitable back ache I would receive from sleeping on the small, lumpy bed would be worth it.

I sighed and plopped onto the small bed and fished for the dusty blanket I stored underneath the beds wooden frame. I unwrapped it and sneezed as dust particles attacked my nose. I didn't bother brushing it off as I flipped off the light on the side of the bed.

It had been three days since I had slept over a few hours. I had adjusted to this meager life that I lived, but I was still adjusting to the thoughts that plagued me at night. The questions, the regrets, the anger, everything that I had ever felt attacked me in the moments where my thoughts should be blank.

My thoughts attacked me, buzzing around inside of my head and stinging me with every beat of my heart. I sighed and flipped to my side, my back already hurting from the damned mattress.

Would she have left if she had known just how I felt? It was a ridiculous question. She had to have known how mesmerized I was with her. I had wanted nothing more than to marry her and start a family with her. I wanted the moon for her; I would've done anything for her.

Where is she now? Where ever she was, I hoped that she was doing better than I was. I hope she wasn't the same scared girl she had been days before she had left. I bet she went somewhere warm and dry, the exact opposite of this town. She had hated the constant rain here. I hoped she had better friends than she had here, people who would do anything for her. People that would be willing to do the things that I was too scared to.

Did she regret leaving? Again, stupid question. If she'd have regretted it, she would have come back. I've been sitting out here for over two years and would keep doing so until I found a reason not to. So far, there were none.

My eyelids finally started drooping after a few hours of tormenting myself with questions that would never be answered. I sighed in relief as the questions began slowing down and the words were just a blur passing me by.

_She stood by our mailbox, chewing on her lip in uncertainty. I had never seen anyone like her in our small town. I was only ten, but I could tell she was so beautiful. She had a red, plaid sundress on with a straw hat that I recognized as Emmett's. She clung to Jasper's hand as he pointed out the attractions of our house. Jasper was a year older than us and he was much more mature than 10 year old Emmett. Alice held on to Jasper's other hand, her long black hair waving wildly in the wind, her favorite green dress whipping wildly with her hair. She spotted me first and smiled before racing up the white porch steps to me and jumped into my waiting arms. She, Emmett, and I were close for triplets by anyone's standards._

_"That's Belly. She's Jazzy's cousin. She's eight and lives with Mr. Swan. I like her, Edward. She gets to stay with us all summer since Mr. Swan is a busy, busy man. That's what Mommy said at least. Mommy also said she's sharing a room with you since Jazzy and Emmett are sleeping in my room. Rosey won't be here for a few more days, and then Rosey and Em get to share a room. We all get to be with our best friends!" Ally gabbled as I stared at Belly. She was so pretty. She had dark, dark brown hair that was even longer than Ally's. She was pale and she had a few freckles on her arms. Mommy called them beauty marks. For once, I agreed with her._

_She looked up to me and smiled; her cherry red lips framing straight white teeth. I noticed that she had the two cute little dimples in her cheeks. Her light chocolate eyes lit up as she raised a hand to wave at me, her smile growing when I eagerly waved back._

_I didn't know her, but I did know that I'd marry her someday. _

I shot up from my sleep as I heard gravel crunching underneath tires outside of the shed. It was still dark but headlights illuminated the small interior of the shed. My eyes widened as the car stopped at my driveway, along with my heart. I grabbed eagerly from my boots, my hands shaking as I slipped them on.

Could it be her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two Years, 90 Days

I raced out the door, my heart pounding against my ribs. I scrabbled across the grass that wrapped itself around my ankles and headed towards the headlights that nearly blinded. With every pounding step, I had to stop myself from believing that it was her; if it wasn't, I couldn't have my hopes up too high. My hopes had the ability to kill me and to keep me alive.

"Ed!" I stopped instantaneously, my mind reeling as the headlights blinded me with their brightness. I could see my stuttered breath outlined in the cold, night air as I processed everything that had just happened in the last few seconds.

My heart pounded against my ribs; a loud, lonely thump-thump-thump. My hands shook before curling inwards towards my palms to cowardly hide their quivering. My eyes pricked with tears at the edges of my lashes before one slowly caught itself on my eyelash and lowered down onto my cheekbone. It traveled slowly down the side of my face as my breath rushed out of me, leaving me with a hollow feeling.

I couldn't breathe again because _Iwassososostupid. Sostupid._

It wasn't her.

More tears rapidly appeared and I raised my _stupid _quivering fists to unsteadily ruin their destructive paths down my cheeks. They burned me like acid.

I felt beyond foolish. After all this time, why would she just randomly appear in the middle of the fucking night. I was s_ofuckingstupid_.

"Ed, stop moping and get your ass in the car!" I now identified the voice as Emmett, my brother and 1/3 of the set of triplets that I was unfortunately a part of.

"Why the fuck would I get in that damned car? It's like three in the fucking morning and I haven't even seen you in months! Fuck!" I shouted as I stood there in my jeans, in the middle of the night, yelling at my sibling, just wanting to go back to the illusion that she was within my reach. Tears continued to stream down my face against my will as my mutinous hands refused to remove evidence of their existence on my face.

"It's only two, loser! And I will fucking come get your hobo ass if you don't get in. It's an emergency." He chirped from inside the car, while I stood there, debating whether he was being truthful.

"I swear to God if this is one of your damned interventions I will fucking bury you in the trees!" I shouted and threw my hands in the air in defeat as I went to the side of the car, which really wasn't a car. It was Em's Jeep, and I don't know how I didn't realize these aren't her headlights. Her old truck only had standard make headlights while Emmett's were customized. I blamed the foolish hope that blinded me to reality.

I opened the maroon door behind the passenger seat and jumped in behind the passenger seat. I stiffened once I noticed Carlisle occupied the seat in front of me. Eminem blared his hate for his mother and how he was cleaning out his closet while Emmett shifted into reverse while speeding out of my driveway.

The headlights illuminated the deserted road while I desperately tried to control the emotions raging inside of me. Tears streamed down my cheeks while I sniffled pathetically. Carlisle turned around and offered me a pitiful smile and some tissues. I narrowed my watery eyes in hostility, not trusting his motives. He rolled his own watery blue eyes good-naturedly at my childish behavior and threw them at me with a sad smirk. I may have growled at him before taking a few when he turned around.

Eminem's harshly realistic point of view described his mother in the stifling silence of the warm vehicle. I was almost sweating in the silence and debated whether to roll down the window while Carlisle nervously fidgeted with his tie and Emmett tapped his steering wheel anxiously. I knew in five seconds that one of them would break their self-imposed silence.

"Darn it, Emmett, tell him! You promised you'd break the news if I came to stop him from becoming violent!" Carlisle pleaded, his voice shaking. I suddenly noticed that they were both worse for wear. Carlisle's eyes were bloodshot while Emmett's speed was above his average. These were the first signs. He was always a grandma driver since Rosalie was a speed demon. He was the Ying to her Yang.

"Damn it, Dad, just say the fucking curse! It won't kill you!" He boomed while Carlisle paled and Emmett followed suit. Both their eyes prickled with tears as my ears perked with interest. I wondered what this particular fight pertained to, besides me.

Carlisle angrily jabbed the volume control so that Eminem and his opinions were silenced. The silence was tense for a second before Emmett reached for an olive branch.

"Fuck, Dad, I'm sorry, man. You know I didn't mean it like that. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." He removed his hand from the shifter and patted his shoulder comfortably.

Carlisle and Emmett never fought. Even when Emmett had his rebellious teenager stage, Carlisle managed to negotiate his way out of every different opinion. He was too "perfect". He was maddeningly patient and practically perfect, or that's the impression he gave everyone. Our whole family had been perfect, until I fucked it all up with her. I was almost the black sheep of the family now. It was mainly self-imposed, though. I couldn't stand their _perfect _lives.

No, I was just bitter that they all got their happily-ever-after while all I've got a shed to sleep in, a beaten path to walk, and a lonely bench to occupy.

"You do realize that I'm oblivious to whatever the Hell that you guys aren't informing me of?" I questioned them as they continued to ignore my presence.

"Fuck, Dad, how can I even say it?" Emmett moaned before angrily smacking the steering wheel. He suddenly twisted the steering wheel to the side and smashed the break. We jerked to the side of the road while Carlisle shouted his lack of agreement with Emmett's driving skills, or lack thereof.

"What the heck, Em?" Carlisle screeched as Emmett pulled into a ditch and put the vehicle into park.

Emmett ignored Carlisle's frantic question and swiveled his body towards me while I dreaded his words.

"Alice and Jasper were in a car accident. They're in the hospital. Some damned drunk driver decided to taunt Fate. He died upon impact. Ally was driving, and being the fucking saint she is, tried to swerve the car so that she would get the majority of the impact. They think that Jasper was taking off her seatbelt and was dragging her to his side of the car when the impact hit. The lower half of her body was in Jasper's seat and the upper half was still in the Driver's seat. Jasper was awake but injured when we reached the hospital, but Ally was unconscious. They're putting her in a temporary comatose state because of the injuries she got to her head."

It took me a moment to absorb the severity of his words. At first, they were merely harmless sounds that stemmed from his mouth, but once meaning shaped his words, they were toxic. They poisoned me with the truth that my sister might never be okay. It poisoned me with the truth that she might never wake up, Jasper might be alone now, and everything has changed.

"_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu ckfuck!" _I shouted and punched the closest object to me, which happened to be Carlisle's seat. He grunted in response as snot and tears streamed down my face.

"Bro, get it together for Jasper." Emmett's hand patted my shoulder as I buried my face in my hands. Sobs racked my body as I tried to gather all of myself.

The last time I had talked to Alice was yesterday. She and Jasper had stopped at the house in the morning just to see how I was, because they were selfless like that. Jasper and Alice were the ones whom were willing to listen to my constant complaining and suffer through my sadness. They offered an escape from my bleak existence. Alice and Jasper were the only ones who could relate to my suffering. They were the only ones willing to listen.

And now Alice could be gone and Jasper and I would be alone on a bleak island of desolation.

_Fuck. _

"Hurry the fuck up and get to the hospital." I whimpered pathetically. I heard Emmett shift in his seat before putting the Jeep into drive and punched the gas pedal. The car obeyed his command and the tires spit gravel as Emmett jerked the wheel and put us back on our original path.

"Edward, son, it'll be okay." Carlisle attempted to console me. His comforting presence used to be enough, but now, he just wasn't. Now that I knew the truth below his cool and calm exterior, his words were nothing but noise.

He had changed to me, ever since I had walked in on him verbally assaulting her. She had cowered on the ground below him, shaking and crying, while he screamed and accused her of horrendous things. I may have almost killed him, but settled on a few broken ribs and several bruises. I had never forgiven him, but had come to a fragile truce. We wouldn't mention it, unless we were alone. And if we were ever alone, only one of us would live.

My hands shook as I begged my body to compose itself. My shoulder shook with silent sobs and my cheeks were wet with flowing tears. They dropped onto the floor and stained the carpet with the sadness they carried.

My hands gripped my hair and tugged it painfully, as if the pain would ground me from slipping away. Maybe it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two Years, 91 Days

We burst through the glass doors of the hospital, three desperate men barely holding onto their sanity. Carlisle was instantly greeted by an overly cheery nurse and ushered to Alice's room while we trailed anxiously after him. We were told we were being escorted to the rest of our family by the happy nurse. Her shoes clacked loudly, echoing in the bleak hallway as she filled Carlisle in on his other patient's care. I ignored them, and focused on not focusing on anything. If I did, I'd manage to make a scene. A grown ass man crying his eyes out like a toddler would definitely not benefit me.

We finally reached the end of the maze of corridors and were greeted by a sobbing Esme clinging to a very bruised and battered Jasper. Alice and Jasper's three-year-old daughter, Emmie, clung to Jasper's neck and had her legs wrapped around his waist while he held her to him tightly while Esme cried on his shoulder, his other arm wrapped around her loosely.

Jasper looked beyond uncomfortable. He had never dealt with a distraught Esme. Carlisle instantly swooped in to rescue him and Esme.

He gathered Esme in his arms while she sobbed his name loudly. He shushed her and cradled her jaw softly and forced her to look up at him. Her green eyes, so alike mine, met his blue eyes as he stared in adoration at her. She sniffed lightly before Carlisle kissed her forehead tenderly. He gently wound his arm below her legs and cradled her before picking her up from her chair and taking her in his arms. He set her gently on his lap as she curled into him and clutched his blue shirt in her hands as she sobbed. He brushed her hair from her face and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

I looked away, filled with an aching for Esme, Carlisle, myself, and her. I had always yearned for the mutual feelings my parents had shared, and I knew she had been it for me.

But she never believed in us.

I sighed and centered myself before cautiously walking to Jasper. His tired grey eyes met mine before he tried to smile. It appeared much more like a grimace.

"Edward, man, hey." Jasper sighed and shifted Emmie in his arms. She grunted in displeasure before shaking her head side to side, causing her stream of long, blonde curls to whip wildly.

"How are you?" He squinted up at me before I raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Why the fuck are you asking me that? I'm the one who's supposed to say that shit." I commented with a sigh and grabbed a chair before swiveling it so the back faced Jasper. I straddled it and collapsed into the chair with a heavy sigh.

"It all just happened so suddenly. We were just driving, singing to some song on the radio together, and then, suddenly, she and I are on stretchers while I'm screaming at her to wake up. She wouldn't wake up. Why wouldn't she wake up?" Jasper finally broke his composure, tears streaming down his face while sobs rack his body. I grabbed Emmie from Jasper and cradled her to my chest as her Dad lost himself in a sea of tears.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry." I whisper, tears beginning to spring free from their cage inside of me.

"Why the fuck wouldn't she wake up? Doesn't she love me?" He cried loudly, the sobs becoming much fiercer.

"Jasper, man, she loves you more than we both understand. She just needs some time to heal." I cried softly at the strong man whom was reduced to tears in a bleak hospital room.

"Jazz!" Rosalie screeched loudly from a distance, her voice echoing in the white hallway. I heard her heels clicking loudly before she sat next to Jasper and gathered her brother into her arms. He clung to her like a child and she shushed him and stroked his hair softly.

"Edward, can you take Emmie home with you tonight? I'll take Jasper for a few days, and then see how he is. I know that Emmie wouldn't wanna have to stay with the newborn kids. You can handle her, right?" Rosalie hatched her plans while I nodded my consent. Emmie had always been my favorite younger relative, mainly since she was the only one over five months.

"I don't think that we're going to be able to see her for a few days, since she has surgeries, so can you take her home soon? I'll call you if anything happens, little brother." Rosalie kissed my cheek before I awkwardly stood with Emmie cradled to me.

I walked the two feet to reach my mother. I hugged her tightly and exchanged a tense nod with Carlisle. I strode quietly with Emmie snoring softly in my arms. Her small arms were wrapped tightly around my neck, her legs wound around my waist. Both my arms clutched her to me tightly as her head lolled on my shoulder with each bounce of my step.

"Yo, Edward!" Emmett's voice reached me before the sound of his running feet did. I spun around to see him running towards me with the keys to his Jeep. I smiled and thanked him, grateful that someone was responsible enough to remember important shit like that.

"Tell Jasper that if he needs to speak to Emmie, she'd just a phone call away, okay?" I assured him before walking towards the lobby, my footsteps sounding strangely loud in the quiet space. I clutched onto Emmie tighter as she groaned. I finally reached the lobby and grabbed for the keys I had stored in my pocket. I had almost walked out when I noticed the nurse who had escorted was talking to a brunette girl about… Alice?

I could only see the back of her, but I didn't recognize her.

"I'm sorry, Miss. You aren't on the list to see her." The nurse stated with a hard glint in her eyes. Was this one of her friend or something? I strode towards the nurse and brunette girl.

"Um, Miss?" I tapped the back of the woman. She stiffened, every muscle tensing with a fight or flight instinct. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her reaction, before she suddenly spun around.

Her large brown eyes, tinted with gold near the iris, widened in surprise as mine mocked the action. Her cherry red lips made an 'o' while a blush painted her pale cheeks red with color.

Out of all the situations I had imagined, this was definitely not one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Two Years, 91 Days

Well, fuck.

What are you supposed to say when all of your mistakes, your hopes, your fears, _and your life_ is personified into this beautiful person, whom has been rightfully alluding you for over two years, and you stumble upon them?

What are you supposed to say when your heart is beating so hard against your ribcage that you can feel vibrations? What do you say when your lungs have shriveled up inside of you, rejecting any form of air? What do you say when your tongue is twisted and refuses to right ones self?

What do you say when there are no words to describe the emotions coursing through your veins?

What do you say?

"Holy shit, batman." I whispered.

..

..  
.

Not one of my finest moments, I'll admit.

My eyes roamed over her, drinking in the sight I had been denied over two fucking years. Now that she was here, I couldn't even comprehend how I had managed without her.

She was the same girl she was back then, yet, she wasn't.

Her light brown eyes, the ones I had lost myself in for days, were harder.

Her pretty red lips, once flawless, were now imprinted with teeth marks.

Her hair, once short, straight, and light brown, was now waist long, curly, and darker.

The biggest difference between then and now? I could tell that she wasn't afraid anymore, because when you have nothing, you have nothing to lose.

"And the pedestal returns. I'm sorry, I cannot live up to the Batman expectation. I'm just plain, boring Bella." She growled, scowling her eyebrows in annoyance and huffing lightly. Her eyes flickered between Emmie and I, but refrained from meeting my intense gaze.

I didn't force her to meet mine, because I was the one who had everything he had ever wanted dangling in front of him. Now I was the one who had something to lose.

"Can you just have them let me in? All I want is to see Alice, check on Jasper, and leave you and your new family alone." She hissed, venom coating each words. I flinched and cursed myself to the deepest pit of Hell.

It was obvious that she didn't want to stay in this town for one more second.

Her eyes glared into me, hatred pouring from each pore of her. Even when her eyes averted to Emmie, she still spewed hatred from each inch of herself. I almost growled at her. She had no right to blame this child, whom she obviously assumed was mine, for my mistakes.

As if I could ever move on from her.

"Bella, meet Emmie, Alice's and Jasper's daughter." I whispered, glancing up at Bella for a moment before forcing myself to look away. Her eyes widened before softening and becoming damp.

"Oh… I didn't know they had a kid." She backtracked quietly. I noticed the nurse behind the station get up and glide towards the nurse's station, surely going to gossip with her co-workers.

"Well, you might've if you'd stuck around." I mumbled under my breath before shifting Emmie in my arms.

"Alice won't be getting any visitors f-for a while. She's in a-a coma." I spoke louder, tripping over my words as they rushed to get out. They burnt my tongue with the knowledge that my sister may never be okay again.

"Fuck, seriously? Now I'm going to have to go stay with Charlie or something. Fuck…" She spoke to aloud to herself, forgetting I was there. How the fuck could she forget, when I could barely remember how to breathe in her presence?

"Hell, no. If you need a place to stay, you can come with me." I offered, knowing she would reject my proposal instantaneously.

But I was willing to fight for this, because I was not letting her go home to that bastard.

"Edward, you're being absurd." She raised an eyebrow at me, her light brown eyes glinting in defiance.

"You can have the whole upper floor. I will sleep on the fucking couch and I will put Emmie in one of the guest bedrooms. Please, Bella? I will let you do whatever you want. Hell, I'll avoid you if it makes you happier. Please, Bella, don't go home to him." I pleaded my case as she mulled it over, examining my every word. I waited while her jury discussed the case inside of her mini-court room, feeling as if my life sentence were in her tiny hands.

"Hmm, answer's still fuck to the no. I'd rather sleep on the streets." She hissed back, her eyes alight with cruel intentions. I sighed in frustration and raked my free hand through my hair.

"Fine, then. Emmie and I will stay right here with you." I decided, eager for her reaction.

Her eyes widened because she knew that I'd do it. Even though we had been separated for years, we still knew each other better than we had ever known ourselves.

She knew I would, because I already have.

I'm a persistent motherfucker.

"Edward, don't be stupid." She growled, frustration lacing her tone.

"Then come home with me. Damn it, Bella, I'm trying to help you. Just because you hate me, doesn't mean I have to hate you, too." I felt myself harden with steely determination while her eyes scrutinized me for any weaknesses with my conviction.

She came up empty.

"Damn it, Edward, you can stop pretending to care already. I'm off of your conscience. You don't need to worry about me anymore because I. Am. Fucking. Fine." She growled like a savage animal while Emmie tucked her head closer into my shoulder.

"Can't you just accept that I have cared for you since I've met you? Can't you just accept that I will always care, even when you don't? Can't you just accept that for once in your life, someone will never stop caring?" My voice rose with every word, frustration and exhaustion weighing heavily upon me. My adrenaline rush had died, but I refused to leave here without her. I'd be damned if I let her go again.

"Fine. Take me with you Edward, take me home."

_Home. _

It was such a foreign concept to me, yet I yearned for it.


End file.
